


Je t'aime, moi non plus

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Le Multivers [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Stony - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil 100 % Stony, un ship qui sera mis ici dans tous ses états.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Le Multivers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029156
Kudos: 1





	1. Balade hivernale

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Balade hivernale**

Tony avait passé quatre jours non-stop à travailler dans son atelier. Cela avait beaucoup énervé Steve, qui était alors descendu le voir pour lui dire de sortir de là. Le brun avait longuement protesté, mais le blond avait fini par le coincer contre un mur et finalement à le faire remonter jusqu'au salon en le portant comme une princesse. Autant dire que Tony avait trouvé ça plutôt gênant.

Il ne savait pas que Steve avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher de la journée. Le grand soldat l'avait fait monter dans la salle de bains, l'avait forcé à prendre une douche, avant de lui préparer un repas copieux car l'ingénieur n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Tony ronchonnait contre ce «  _ Captain maman-poule _ », qui l'empêchait de travailler, mais coopérait tout de même, comme si une force invisible le poussait à suivre les directives de son colocataire.

Une fois que Tony fut repu, Steve lui proposa une petite promenade, «  _ histoire de te faire prendre l'air _ ». Toujours en train de bouder comme un enfant, le brun refusa tout net la première fois. Le blond réitéra sa demande, et après une demie-heure de dialogue, réussit à faire changer Tony d'avis.

C'est comme cela que les deux super-héros se retrouvèrent à arpenter les rues enneigées de New York. Emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux et le visage planqué derrière un énorme bonnet et une grande écharpe, les deux hommes marchaient d'un bon pas, tentant de ne pas glisser sur les quelques plaques de verglas qu'ils rencontrèrent. Tony n'avait pas fini de bouder, alors aucun mot n'était échangé.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Steve s'aperçut que Tony tremblotait de froid. Les températures négatives et le vent glacial qui soufflaient ne semblaient pas convenir à l'ingénieur.

\- Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Steve.

\- Je n'ai pas été congelé pendant 70 ans comme toi, Capsicle, railla Tony.

Steve soupira. Les moqueries étaient la marque de fabrique du brun, et il ne se gênait pas pour en user chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

\- On va se dépêcher de rentrer à la Tour, promit Steve.

Ils firent demi-tour et repartirent en direction de la Tour Avengers. Mais Tony avait du mal à avancer.

\- Mes jambes sont frigorifiées, se plaignit-il.

\- On arrive bientôt.

Steve amorça un geste pour enlever son propre manteau, dans l'intention de le donner à Tony, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

\- T'es fou ou quoi, Cap ? Garde-le, je tiens pas à devoir appeler le S.H.I.E.L.D pour qu'ils viennent te décongeler une seconde fois.

Pour toute réponse, Steve attira Tony contre lui. Peut-être que sa chaleur corporelle l'aiderait à arrêter de trembler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la Tour. Tony se débattit.

\- Du calme, l'apaisa Steve. J'essaie de te garder au chaud du mieux que je peux, idiot.

Le brun grommela mais finit par se laisser étreindre par le Captain. C'était étonnamment confortable, constata-t-il avec surprise. Cette sensation de bien-être prit fin malheureusement très vite, car les deux hommes arrivèrent à destination, et que Steve le lâcha... presque à contre-cœur.

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur à une vitesse fulgurante et s'assit juste en face de la cheminée, dans l'idée de se réchauffer le plus vite possible.

Steve sourit, et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour leur préparer des chocolats chauds. Cette petite balade hivernale avait peut-être eu du bon, après tout...


	2. Bonhomme de neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Bonhomme de neige**

La neige était tombée en abondance toute la nuit. Le journal télévisé annonçait jusqu'à un mètre de neige dans certains secteurs de la ville, montrait des gens déblayant le monceau de poudre blanche amassée devant leur porte, et diffusait des vidéos de voitures glissant dangereusement sur le périphérique.

Les Avengers s'en fichaient pas mal. Pas qu'ils n'en avait rien à faire des personnes ne pouvant pas se rendre à leur travail à cause de toute cette neige, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Ils étaient simplement heureux comme des enfants.

Après s'être chaudement emmitouflés dans d'énormes manteaux, d'énormes bonnets et d'énormes écharpes, avoir enfilé des gants qui pourraient un tant soit peu les protéger du froid de la neige, et chaussé de grosses bottes de skieurs, ils sortirent tous dans le but de profiter à fond de leur journée.

Cela commença par une bataille de boules de neige... le tout dans les règles de l'art. Voitures, bennes, murs, tout était bon pour se mettre à couvert afin d'éviter les projectiles glacés. Tony s'en donnait à cœur joie, bombardant avec enthousiasme Steve et Thor – mieux valait éviter de s'acharner sur Natasha ou Clint, car ils auraient vite fait de ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Les deux grands blonds ripostaient avec autant de bonne humeur, ravis de pouvoir partager un bon moment entre Avengers sans qu'aucun méchant n'aie l'idée d'attaquer la ville ou une autre partie du monde.

Bientôt fatigués à force de courir dans tous les sens, les super-héros s'adonnèrent à une activité plus calme : la construction d'un bonhomme de neige. Clint eut très vite l'idée de partager le groupe en deux équipes, et de transformer ça en compétition. L'équipe qui aurait fait le plus beau bonhomme de neige gagnait le droit d'utiliser le jacuzzi toute la soirée, tandis que les autres devront se réchauffer par un passage sous la douche.

Clint, Natasha et Thor formaient l'équipe n°1, Tony, Steve et Bruce la n°2. Ils s'activèrent jusqu'à ce que la luminosité décline. Pepper fut alors appelée comme arbitre impartial afin de départager les deux créations.

L'équipe n°2 gagna haut-la-main : leur bonhomme de neige ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un pirate devançait largement son concurrent, déguisé en danseuse étoile.

*

Le soir venu, il était temps d'aller chercher sa récompense. Les trois hommes se glissèrent avec bonheur dans l'eau chaude. Tony profita de cette petite pause pour tweeter les photos qu'il avait prises des deux bonshommes de neige, en insistant particulièrement sur le leur – forcément, parce que c'était le grand gagnant.

Bruce sortit le premier du jacuzzi. Il devait faire ses exercices de yoga avant d'aller se coucher. Tony et Steve restèrent ainsi tous les deux.

\- C'était sympa comme journée, tu ne trouves pas ? commença le brun.

\- C'était la meilleure journée que j'ai passée avec l'équipe, lui assura le blond. On devrait faire des activités comme celles-là plus souvent.

\- Il suffisait d'en parler. Je pense qu'on devrait trouver assez d'idées pour passer des soirées sympas jusqu'à la fin du mois, voire même plus, et le tout sans tomber deux fois sur les mêmes.

\- Tu proposerais quoi ?

\- Je sais pas... Le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est une soirée cinéma, avec pourquoi pas un marathon  _ Star Wars _ ou de n'importe quelle autre grosse saga cinématographique. Sinon, je pensais aussi au strip-poker, mais je pense pas que ce serait à ton goût.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Steve, qui ne saisissait apparemment pas le concept du jeu, Tony expliqua.

\- On joue une partie de poker normale, sauf que chaque fois que quelqu'un perd, il doit se débarrasser d'un de ses vêtements... jusqu'à se retrouver en sous-vêtements, évidemment. Quoique, on pourrait aller plus loin...

Steve était devenu aussi rouge qu'un bonnet de Père Noël.

\- Je plaisante, Capsicle, je pense qu'on peut en rester à juste se retrouver en slip.

Le blond détourna les yeux.

\- Je vois que ça te dérange, se moqua Tony. Pourtant, ça revient à être aussi habillé que maintenant. Tu n'as pas l'air si gêné de te promener en maillot de bain.

Le brun s'interrompit quelques instants.

\- Moi, en tout cas, ça ne me dérange pas de te voir comme ça, finit-il par dire, le regard lourd de sous-entendus. Au contraire, t'es plutôt plaisant à regarder.

Steve était si mal à l'aise que Tony se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'enfuir. Alors, avant que l'autre homme ne décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette, il plongea sur les lèvres du blond.

Surpris par ce baiser, Steve regarda Tony comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé à côté de la première. Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'ingénieur. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il embrassa Tony.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, bercés à la fois par l'eau chaude et les bras de l'autre...


	3. Le dessin : Tais-toi et prends la pose, Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Le dessin : Tais-toi et prends la pose, Tony**

Steve et Tony avaient passé une soirée en amoureux à la Tour Avengers. Tous leurs coéquipiers étaient partis soit en mission, soit en vacances. Tout l'espace habitable de la Tour leur appartenait donc pendant plusieurs jours.

Les deux hommes s'étaient donc affalés sur l'immense sofa du salon, et avaient regardé un film sur l'écran géant très haute définition «  _ made in Stark _ », comme adorait se vanter Tony. L'ambiance était très vite montée entre eux. Steve qui, au départ, avait posé sa tête sur les genoux du brun, s'était rapidement retrouvé à embrasser fougueusement les lèvres de son amant.

Profitant de leur solitude, ils l'avaient fait sur le canapé. Leurs vêtements avaient été éparpillés partout dans la pièce au fur et à mesure qu'ils les retiraient avec une excitation non feinte : un pantalon étalé sur le sol, un t-shirt à moitié froissé lancé en boule sur la table, un caleçon posé sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé.

Quiconque aurait eu l'audace de rentrer dans la pièce se serait retrouvé face à un spectacle hallucinant : en plus des vêtements, les coussins avaient été jetés au hasard sur le sol ou bien étaient tombés à cause des mouvements du couple. Mais le plus choquant dans ce tableau aurait été bien évidemment ce qu'il se passait en son centre : Captain America et Iron Man se chevauchant furieusement en poussant des gémissements indécents.

Autant dire que n'importe qui aurait trouvé de quoi être traumatisé à vie. Heureusement pour le reste de nos Avengers, personne n'eut ce soir-là la non-excellente idée de rentrer par surprise plus tôt à la Tour.

Une fois leurs désirs satisfaits, les deux amants se nichèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore nus. Ils restèrent un moment tranquilles, sans esquisser le moindre geste, à regarder la fin du film qui avait continué à se dérouler, imperturbable, sur l'écran géant, même si Tony en avait coupé le son durant leurs ébats.

Le brun commença alors à rassembler ses vêtements. Le blond l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les remettre.

\- Je voudrais faire quelque chose avant que tu ne te rhabilles, lui expliqua Steve.

\- Captain America aurait encore envie de baiser furieusement avec Iron Man ? railla Tony.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, triple idiot. Attends-moi ici, je dois aller chercher quelque chose.

\- Par « quelque chose », tu entends ton matériel de dominateur ? continua le brun avec un clin d'œil. Les menottes, le fouet, tout ça ?

Le blond se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard, avant de quitter la pièce. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, son bloc à dessin et une petite trousse remplie de crayons à la main.

\- Tu te sens l'envie de faire des portraits de moi nu ? plaisanta Tony. Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être ton style d'art.

\- Tais-toi et prends la pose, ordonna Steve.

Le blond se mit à l'œuvre. Le Tony qui prenait forme sur sa feuille était plutôt réaliste. Le réacteur ARK qui scintillait dans la poitrine de l'ingénieur fut reproduit à l'identique, de même que le visage de son porteur.

Une fois le dessin fini, Tony s'empressa de regarder le résultat. Un peu par narcissisme, il fallait l'avouer, mais surtout parce qu'il adorait les dessins de Steve et trouvait que le soldat avait un talent fou.

\- Wow, lâcha le brun. J'adore. Vraiment beaucoup. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de ta plus grande œuvre, le taquina-t-il. En même temps, avec un modèle comme moi... À quoi s'attendre d'autre ?

\- Est-ce qu'au moins une fois dans ta vie tu pourras cesser de te vanter ? s'amusa le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ma programmation.

Tony attrapa son StarkPhone, posé sur la table.

\- Prends la pose, Rogers, lança-t-il avant de le prendre en photo. Comme moi, je n'ai pas de talent pour le dessin, je te rends la pareille en te prenant en photo nu.

Steve sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Maintenant, j'ai le droit de te prendre tout court ? questionna Tony avec un million de sous-entendus dans la voix.


	4. Pandémie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Pandémie**

\- Steve, appela Tony dans le dos de Captain America. Touche mon front, je suis brûlant.

Steve leva les yeux de ses fourneaux et se tourna vers Tony. Ce dernier était en sueur.

\- Ce n’est qu’une fièvre, Tony. Prends un peu de paracétamol et va te reposer.

\- Non, je sais que c’est la fin. C’est le Covid-19.

\- Tu tousses ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

\- Repose-toi, et on verra comment ça évolue. Mais j’ai un doute, vu que tu respectes impeccablement le confinement depuis trois semaines.

\- Je vais mourir, Steve, et c’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

\- Tu es déjà passé plusieurs fois à un cheveu de la mort, notamment pendant la crise de l’épidémie mystérieuse qui s’est propagée dans le sous-marin d’Hydra que nous avons attaqué. Tu as été contaminé, tu étais souffrant et pourtant tu es resté bien plus stoïque.

\- J’étais plus jeune, plus naïf, plus…

\- C’était il y a deux ans, Tony, l’interrompit Steve. Allez, va faire un somme, on verra tout à l’heure comment tu vas.


End file.
